As the Bell Rings (U.S.)
As the Bell Rings (a play on the soap opera As the World Turns) is a Disney Channel short show based on the Disney Channel Italy series Quelli dell'intervallo. The format is a selection of short live-action comedy sequences. The American version of As the Bell Rings also airs on the Dutch Disney Channel. It is unknown if the show will have a third season, or if it will ever air again. Production The United States version features roles by actors Tony Oller, Seth Ginsberg, Carlson Young, Gabriela Rodriguez, Collin Cole, Demi Lovato (who appeared only in season 1), and Lindsey Black (who joined the series in season 2). The first season with 15 episodes began airing on August 26, 2007 at 8:25 and 8:55 p.m. (ET/PT), 7:25 and 7:55 p.m. (CT). This is not the first five minute scripted show on American television. Ruthie on the Telephone, a five-minute comedy show, aired on CBS in 1949. This show uses a laugh track, and is not filmed with a live studio audience. Characters *'Daniel "Danny" Neilson' (Tony Oller) (2007–2009) (Season 1-2) - Danny is one of the main characters. He and Charlotte have a very shy, romantic relationship, as he is often crushing on Charlotte and getting her help. He is the most normal out of the three boys and is best friends with Skipper and Toejam. His talents include singing and songwriting. In Season 2, though dismayed that Charlotte moved, he meets the new girl, Lexi, whom he realizes that he knows from his childhood. Since Charlotte moved away his friends have told him to "move on". Danny uses Lexi to show his friends that he is better off without Charlotte, even though he still has strong feelings for her. Eventually he breaks up with Lexi because he can't hide his feelings he still has for Charlotte. *'Thomas "Toejam" James' (Seth Ginsberg) (2007–2009) (Season 1-2) - "Toejam" is the other of Danny's best friends. An episode in Season 2 reveals that "Toejam's" first name is Thomas. There is a lot of romance between Toejam and Brooke, but usually only after Tiffany intervenes, because they're both quite shy. In one episode, though, Toejam steps in on his own when Brooke is being made fun of by the school bully. Also, in another episode, Toejam and Brooke have a "study date" planned, and is shy to admit it's a date. When she changes her image and tries to cancel the date, Toejam attempts change his image to fit in with Brooke's new image, proving that he likes her, but the plan backfires when Brooke goes back to her old self. *'Skipper Adamson' (Collin Cole) (2007–2009) (Season 1-2) - Skipper Adamson is one of Danny Neilson's weird best friends. He is also best friends with Toejam. He likes to call himself the "Funny Kid With The Curly Hair" (As seen in his rap). He has a huge crush on the most popular girl in school, Tiffany Blake, and when he gets nervous he starts saying "Uh Uh Uh" until he gets a chance to run away. In one episode he pretends to be his fake uncle, Uncle Kipper, who is a janitor. At the end it turns out that Uncle Kipper is real and that he is a janitor. In another episode Skipper starts to like Lexi and when Toejam told Tiffany she chained her self to Skippers locker while Skipper chains himself to Lexi's locker. But in an ironic twist they are both told by Toejam "You do realize that's not her/his locker?", while they are chained two lockers away from each other. Then Toejam says "I'll get the jaws of life". *'Brooke Nichols' (Gabriela Rodriguez) (2007–2009) (Season 1-2) - Brooke is the smartest main character out of the seven that have appeared on the show. In the first episode of season 2, it is portrayed that Lexi is just as smart as her. She often disagrees with Tiffany as Tiffany is possibly the most flaky girl in school. Her talent is dancing and being funny. She is best friends with Charlotte, Tiffany and later with Lexi. She also has a crush on Toejam. She is usually called a nerd and a geek by the school bully, until Toejam sticks up for her, proving that he likes her and wants what's best for her. Unfortunately, Brooke and Toejam will not confess their feelings to one another. *'Alexandra "Lexi" Adams' (Lindsey Black) (2008–2009) (Season 2) - Lexi is one of Danny's childhood friends who moved away 10 years ago. Lexi replaces Charlotte as Danny's love interest who is very competitive with Danny and beats him in most things, even arm wrestling. Lexi is able to do many magic tricks, and fits well with all of Danny's best guy friends and girl friends. Danny considers her, "one of the guys." Toejam, Brooke, Skipper, and Tiffany all tell Danny to move on since Charlotte moved away, so Danny pays attention to Lexi who has moved back. Lexi is also always trying to tell Danny that she likes him by giving him hints such as pretending to be his girlfriend, writing a poem about him, and saying that they make a great team. Danny doesn't get the hints and always calls her "buddy". However, he has mentioned having a crush on her since the 2nd grade. Lexi and Charlotte are presumed to be cousins because they share the last name "Adams". Eventually Danny breaks up with her because he can't hide his feelings he still has for Charlotte. *'Charlotte Adams' (Demi Lovato) (2007–2008) (Season 1) - Charlotte was the main female character in the first season. In Ladder Dudes, Danny asks Charlotte out and she happily agrees. Their feelings for each other are constantly shown, although they will never admit it to each other. Charlotte moves away at the end of Season 1 due to Lovato filming Camp Rock, and starring in her new Disney Channel series Sonny With a Chance. Charlotte and Lexi are presumed to be cousins because they share the last name "Adams". *'Tiffany Blake' (Carlson Young) (2007–2009) (Season 1-2) - Tiffany is a "dumb-blonde" and the most popular girl in the school. She grew up with Brooke and Charlotte and they're very good friends. Tiffany's secret admirer is Skipper. * Soundtrack These are songs which appeared in the show: Season 1 *'Shadow' (By Demi Lovato and Tony Oller) Season 2 *'Could You Be The One' By Tony Oller *'Here I Go' By Tony Oller *'All You Gotta Do' By Tony Oller